Transmissions
by Effecy Law
Summary: Ce cruel besoin de mourir pourrait-il finalement m'apporter quelque chose de bon ? Je suis Ace. Dépressif récidiviste au pays des merveilles. Embrasse-moi j'en tirerai du plaisir. Frappe-moi j'en tirerai du plaisir. Tue-moi j'en revivrai de plaisir.
1. Première Lumière

C'est le début de la fin, ma décadence est en marche.

Je sens les larmes s'échappant de mon corps qui sera bientôt sans vie. Mon cœur s'arrête un moment et reprend ses battements, rythmé par une mélodie qui me maintient à mes maigres espérances d'envol…

J'ai choisi mon état. Du moins celui-là. Je ne suis pas un fardeau pour le monde. J'en suis un pour moi. Mon existence me perturbe, me ronge. Je ne tiens plus à personne et personne ne tient plus à moi. C'est un bourdonnement continu au fond de ma tête qui me souffle, me soupire, mon conseille et me hurle de mourir. Je suis sûrement dans le coma en ce moment.

C'était si bon.

Un total lâcher-prise.

Une destruction de toutes ces attaches.

Je ne suis pas fou. Je me comprends. Je m'entends parfaitement. Je ne suis pas qu'en harmonie avec moi-même. Je le suis aussi avec les ténèbres. J'entretiens ardemment mes liens avec les vices, et je veille étroitement à ne pas m'en éloigner. Ne jamais reculer. C'est une philosophie de vie, une philosophie de presque mort à présent, une philosophie de mort bientôt.

J'ai toujours admiré Sylvia Plath. C'est cette folie montante, celle qui prend aux tripes, qui maintient à l'état de déchet avant de m'envoyer valser dans une euphorie démentielle.

Mais je ne suis pas fou.

Il parait que le nombre de fous est infini. Je ne le suis pas, je suis juste humain. Certains diront qu'être humain c'est être fou. Cafards méprisants philosophant sur le ramassis de conneries que leurs bouches sales peuvent déblatérer. Et je ris tellement, en mon for intérieur.

Mon corps ne peut plus bouger. J'entends tout de même les bruits qui grouillent autour de moi. Saleté de bruits. Je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Tout sera bientôt fini, je l'espère. Je n'incarne pas le mal, sachez-le. J'étais même le bien. A trop côtoyer le sale, mon être s'est enfoncé dans les délicieux abysses de la souffrance et de la dépendance. Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour m'en échapper. C'était… comme le plus moelleux des coussins, remplumé avec des aiguilles en acier chauffées à blanc. Et c'est avec plaisir que j'y enfonçais ma tête à chaque instant. Au début ça faisait peut-être un peu mal, mais une souffrance en atténuant une autre, j'ai expérimenté les maux un par un pour me sortir à chaque fois du dernier mal que je m'étais infligé.

C'est devenu doux.

On y prend goût plus rapidement que ce que l'on peut croire. Cette transmission intense de plaisir qui explose en même temps que je sens mon souffle s'échapper de ma poitrine. Et il s'en va, doucement, loin. Il s'évapore sans se retourner.

Ne fais pas volte-face.

Lui aussi est parti.

C'est arrivé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour mon petit cœur et mon esprit fragile.

…

Je ne sens plus mes poumons se remplir. C'est la fin ? C'est enfin la fin ? Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Une courte période dans ma petite vie d'ado tourmenté, mais une éternité dans mon petit cœur brisé.

Discours de suicidaire par excellence ?

Ils ont sans doute raison, je suis un petit trou du cul, mais on ne me fera pas chier.

Je prends un pied immense à imaginer comment ma tragique disparition va impacter sur les misérables vies de ceux qui sont censés m'aimer, mais qui incarnent pour moi la race pure de la vermine. Mon seul regret sera de n'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un me donnant vraiment de l'importance. J'aurais aimé être estimé.

Trop tard.

Je trouverai mon salut dans la mort qui me berce déjà. Je la sens. Elle est douce. Son odeur est agréable. Ses doigts crochus et l'arrière-goût amer qu'elle laisse me comblent de bonheur.

Mais…

Elle me lâche…

Je sens ses mains qui tremblent. Elle perd de sa force, devient branlante.

Et cette lumière… C'est la première que je la vois depuis que j'ai sombré.

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai peur.

Si peur.

J'ai plus l'impression de mourir dans la résurrection que de trépasser dans la vraie mort. Dégage, lumière de merde. Je t'ai trop longtemps fui pour que tu me rattrapes aussi vite. Cet éclat… il n'a rien de divin. J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal. J'ai réellement mal. Je n'en dégage aucun plaisir.

Qu'on me sauve.

J'ai besoin d'être tué pour qu'on me sauve. Qu'on m'hospitalise en m'achevant je vous en conjure. Ne me ramenez pas à la vie. Par pitié si vous m'aimez, si vous me détestez, si vous vous en foutez, fracassez-moi.

Frappez-moi à mort.

Je me fous de la douleur physique, elle n'est que passagère. Je veux juste clamser. J'ai peur. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je le sens. Il a repris de la vivacité ce connard. Bat encore un peu plus vite… que je fasse un arrêt ! Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu. J'y suis presque… Encore un effort…

C'est pas fini.

C'est bientôt fini.

Ce flash…


	2. En bas avec les déchus

-Ce flash me réveillait, et déjà je sentais mes yeux cligner. Mes sourcils froncés comme pour feindre une barrière anti-lumière, je comprenais qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à me faire revenir. Et j'étais là, sur le brancard, roulant à toute vitesse vers je ne sais quelle partie de l'hôpital, le personnel s'agitant autour de moi.

Damned.

Et Dieu sait que je m'étais démené pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Pas assez visiblement. Au moins je savais que je devrais être plus original la prochaine fois.

Vous avez fini par comprendre ? Je m'appelle Ace. Garçon plutôt banal, dix-sept ans. Un ado quoi. Je me bats incessamment pour en finir, mais ces abrutis de singes ne comprennent pas qu'il faut me laisser mourir. Ils s'obstinent à me sortir de la mort à chaque fois que je la touche du bout des doigts.

Et ils ont encore réussi...

Je savais ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Ils allaient sans doute m'envoyer dans un centre pour régler les soi-disant "problèmes dans ma tête" et me laisseraient sortir au bout d'une ou deux semaines en confiant à mes parents que je vais beaucoup mieux et que je ne recommencerais jamais.

Mensonges.

Foutaises.

Calomnies.

Conneries.

Je recommencerai coûte que coûte. C'était mal me connaître que d'espérer de moi un abandon face à ma quête du sommeil éternel. C'est pour moi une mission, une destinée manifeste plus viscérale encore que celle de ces petits joueurs d'américains.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le lavage d'estomac qui m'attendait. Je devais remettre à plus tard mes tendres desseins.

Je me réveillais finalement avec un mal de crâne abominable. C'était sans doute la gueule de bois la plus intense de toute ma vie. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à des méthodes plus efficaces pour la prochaine fois. Tout résidait dans l'originalité. Je m'étais déçu avec ce pauvre mélange alcool/médocs. J'avais juste obéi à une pulsion inopinée.

Et j'étais là, dans mon lit d'hôpital, fuyant le regard de tout le monde. Je n'avais pas honte. J'étais même fier de revendiquer mon envie de leur claquer entre les pattes. Et ça arrivera bien un jour. Dans les plus brefs délais j'espère.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire dans l'instant, c'était hurler mon désespoir. Mes bras et mes pieds étaient attachés au lit, je me sentais entravé. Vous savez messieurs, mesdames et autres trouducs d'infirmiers, je n'allais pas arracher toutes mes perfusions, non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

Ces bâtards.

Tout pour me nuire.

J'aurais aimé qu'ils me comprennent, qu'ils m'aident.

Je n'en étais pas à ma première tentative. Les deux fois d'avant avaient été plus hasardeuses, moins appuyées par la détermination sans faille que je montre maintenant. J'avais échoué, encore plus lamentablement que cette fois. Et pourtant, j'avais fait de mon mieux. La combine était parfaite, il y avait juste eu une erreur de timing. On m'avait retrouvé beaucoup trop tôt.

A prendre en note pour la prochaine fois.

Mon état physique arrangé, on m'envoyait dans l'institut psychiatrique le plus proche. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur. J'y avais mes habitudes maintenant. Je connaissais les thérapies, mais aussi les manières de sortir rapidement.

Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est que je n'étais pas atteint d'une quelconque folie. J'étais juste motivé par une envie de trépasser poussée à l'extrême.

Pourquoi me priver de cette libération ?

Il fallait que je brûle ces ponts me rattachant à ce monde infect. Ce n'était pas la chute d'un empire, c'était la reconstruction totale de mon être. Et maintenant j'en suis là, à me confier à un psychologue à l'air encore plus névrosé que moi.

Mes yeux noirs se perdirent dans le gris des siens. Il me regardait avec insistance et semblait ne manifester aucun intérêt pour ce que je disais. Il m'écoutait, simplement. Connard de psy. Je devais l'amadouer pour me tirer le plus vite possible de ce centre aéré pour arriérés. Avoir l'air bien. Normal. Même si c'était en totale contradiction avec ce que je venais de dire.

-Enfin vous savez, c'est ce que je me disais avant de vous rencontrer. En trois jours de thérapie avec vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma santé mentale d'antan ah ah !

Il prit quelques notes sur un carnet et me scanna rapidement du regard avec toute la lassitude du monde.

-Au lieu de me raconter des trucs que tu m'as déjà dits deux fois, raconte-moi plutôt comment t'en es arrivé là.

-Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

-Ta volonté titanesque pour en finir.

-C'est comme ça ? Je suis un fragile de première classe avec une belle maison, des parents qui s'aiment, une situation confortable, des amis à la pelle. Une seule personne a su me faire oublier tout ça pour ne vivre que pour elle, et pour me jeter du haut de la tour de bonheur qu'elle avait elle-même construite. Et je suis là. En bas avec les déchus.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus. Je ne jugerai pas. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Ils ne jugent jamais. Ils sont toujours là pour aider. Je crois, au fond et en surface, qu'ils aiment juste beaucoup l'argent et qu'ils s'en foutent royalement de mon état.

-Si tu veux sortir, tu dois m'en dire plus.

Ils en veulent toujours plus. Etudier mon profil pour savoir si je ne suis pas encore assez mal pour en finir vraiment et me récupérer à la petite cuillère la prochaine fois que je reviendrai. Il savait s'y prendre lui. Je le voyais à son air froid et à son calme indécent. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il se jouait une partie de Monopoly sur la vérité de mon état. It's all about the money. Bâtard. Je le voyais. Je le sentais.

-J'ai pas envie de m'étaler. Laissez-moi juste sortir.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais il va falloir que tu me montres que t'es capable de vivre à l'extérieur d'ici sans être un danger pour toi ni pour les autres.

-Je ne suis pas un danger pour moi. Je me libère. A chacun sa manière de le faire. Les autres sont un danger pour moi, pas le contraire. Il faudrait, à un moment, que vous, et tous les autres chiens qui vous servent de collègues, compreniez que je ne suis pas fous.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu étais dans une quelconque folie. J'aimerais juste te sortir du délire morbide dans lequel tu t'es enfoncé.

-Les gens comme vous appellent ça un délire morbide. J'appelle ça un besoin. Je ne tiens à personne et personne ne tient à moi.

-On voit quand tu parles que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tu réfléchis beaucoup. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. Tu devrais envisager les choses autrement.

-J'y penserai. J'peux y aller ?

Il me toisa longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ses yeux me transperçaient de part en part, et je n'avais nulle part où fuir. J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il cherchait une lumière sous les multiples couches d'ombre qui s'entassaient à l'intérieur de mon être. J'essayai donc de cacher mon malaise par le dialogue

-Vous ne devriez pas me dire ce que je dois ressentir. Je ne ressens rien.

La parade ne fonctionna en rien.

-Tu sais, Ace, je pense que tu pourras bientôt sortir. Mais il faudrait d'abord que tu me montres que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi une fois dehors.

Dans le mille. Il était comme les autres. Rien à branler de moi au fond.

-Je pense que tu pourrais même sortir à la fin de cette séance.

De mieux en mieux

-A condition que t'acceptes que je te suive psychologiquement à l'extérieur.

Je restais cloué sur place. Il se souciait vraiment de moi ? D'un côté je n'en avais pas vraiment grand-chose à cirer. Il suffirait d'attendre un petit peu avant de recommencer, et de réussir. Les yeux tombants de fatigue, je lui murmurai que j'étais d'accord. Je voulais juste sortir. Qu'importe les contraintes.

J'attendis deux jours avant de partir, le temps de régler la paperasse.

Mais j'étais presque libre.

Ma seule entrave était mon psy.

Monsieur Law.


	3. Aura

C'était une nouvelle liberté. Une extase sans nom que je découvrais en respirant l'air pollué de cette ville. Ma ville. Ce séjour en centre avait calmé mes ardeurs dans ma lutte pour le suicide, mais je n'y renonçais pas encore. Le mec désintéressé qui me servait de psy m'avait redonné une once de foi en l'humanité. Déjà je songeais à ne pas en finir tout de suite par respect pour ses efforts.

Par respect.

Hun… Ces mots avaient traversé mon esprit et s'étaient rapidement évaporés lorsque le souvenir avait ressurgi.

Son souvenir… Pas celui de Law…

Celui de l'autre…

Chaud…

Brûlant…

Et douloureux.

La pluie coula. Longtemps. Assez froide et abondante pour noyer la rage qui avait commencé à croitre en moi.

"T'es juste baisable"

…

Mon cœur s'emballa.

J'étais sorti depuis deux jours. J'étais resté dans un état léthargique et je m'en échappais lentement. Ma bonne conscience m'avait largué au bout de deux heures de sommeil et m'avait poussé à sortir.

Ne sommes-nous pas censés être deux pour une tragédie ? J'avais clairement l'impression d'être tout seul.

Une seule pensée pour lui me motivait à plonger toujours plus profondément. Ma vie n'avait pas de sens à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas de sens tout court.

Sans lui.

Et les chaudes mémoires de l'été ressurgirent. Les torrides mémoires. Les lourdes mémoires. Les sombres mémoires. Et j'allais dans la rue, déambulant, psychologiquement mort, sans soutient ni volonté. Mes jambes avançaient là où elles daignaient m'emmener, sans but précis. Elles avançaient et c'était le principal.

Je crois.

Déjà je sentais le massacre qui allait arriver.

La nuit tomba à l'endroit où je m'étais posé. Un trottoir, paumé en plein milieu d'une route moyennement fréquentée. Je n'attendais rien de particulier. Une sainte idée peut-être, quelque chose pour stimuler mon quotidien morose et nauséabond. Je me surpris à être nostalgique du temps qui m'avait détruit. Certains perdent un proche, finissent à la rue, meurent de faim, portent l'agonie du monde sur les épaules. Et j'étais là, à souffrir d'une pauvre rupture avec un innommable connard.

Vraiment un trou du cul nombriliste et faible le Ace ?

Ouais.

Je le savais et je m'en foutais royalement.

Pour moi, j'avais tout perdu. Je lui avais tout donné. L'amour et la confiance du monde, enfin, ma confiance et mon amour. Décidément je devenais de plus en plus orgueilleux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais tout repris violemment dans les dents, et ça avait fini par me peser un peu trop. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que ça. J'avais toujours eu la réputation du mec bizarre, prenant les choses trop à cœur. Mais c'était comme ça. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'avais une sensibilité poussée à son paroxysme. Je vivais les choses à fond. J'aimais à fond.

Je l'aimais à fond.

Mon être était le sien. Un épagneul comme l'écrivait Shakespeare. Et c'était ça.

"Traite-moi comme ton épagneul, repousse-moi, frappe-moi, délaisse-moi, perd-moi ; seulement, accorde-moi la permission de te suivre, tout indigne que je suis. Quelle place plus humble dans ton amour puis-je mendier, quand je te demande de me traiter comme ton chien ? Eh bien, c'est cependant pour moi une place hautement désirable."

Un chien j'avais été. J'avais désiré l'être, je ne demandais que ça, mais il parait qu'il était à la mode d'abandonner son clébard sur le bord de la route lorsqu'il devenait trop gênant. J'avais cherché la première voiture sous laquelle me jeter. Bien sûr, c'est une métaphore. J'avais simplement essayé de m'ouvrir les veines assez profond histoire de ne pas me réveiller immédiatement. J'avais dormi, un peu, mais on m'avait réveillé, cette fois comme toutes les fois qui avaient suivi. Je n'avais pas encore la maîtrise du rasoir. On m'avait appris comment faire au centre. Pas les employés bien sûr. Eux se contentaient de me rappeler l'être inférieur que j'étais. Une mère, qui avait testé la méthode sur ses enfants, m'avait expliqué le secret.

"Tranche à la verticale. T'es sûr qu'ils ne te récupèreront pas."

Tarée qu'elle était. Elle en était une, elle.

Pas moi.

Mais ses conseils m'avaient été précieux, même si encore jamais exploités. L'idée de finir comme ses gosses me dérangeait un peu. Alors je continuais la méthode dite "classique". Celle que tous les emos So Tumblr pratiquaient avant d'aller exposer les clichés de leurs exploits charcutiers sur un maximum de réseaux sociaux parce que c'était "so hype". J'avais au moins la fierté de garder mes cicatrices pour moi. Le but n'était pas de les afficher. Je les conservais pour moi, comme le reste que je renfermais.

Aucun psy n'avait jamais réussi à me faire cracher la vérité sur Zoro.

Zoro, mon ex.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout vécu avec lui. Il avait en quelques semaines réussi à me faire oublier le concept ami/famille. Il était devenu tout. Plus important que tout. Même plus important que moi. Et plus taré que moi, finalement. Alcoolique, drogué, malade, dépressif, sans volonté. Et c'est ça que j'aimais. Il avait sans doute déteint sur moi.

L'orage qui planait au-dessus de nous avait finalement craché électricité, vent, eau et feu. Un orage aussi destructeur que notre relation.

J'aurais pu facilement me servir de cet échec pour me reconstruire, plus fort qu'avant, mais il m'avait manqué l'envie, la niaque et le courage.

Tout était arrivé trop soudainement. Son arrivée comme son départ. J'avais dépensé mes dernières forces pour le retenir.

Un franc fiasco.

Il avait fini par tout dérégler dans ma tête, me poussant à aimer toujours plus la mutilation de mon esprit. J'avais foncé dans tellement de murs barbelés, que rares étaient les choses qui m'atteignaient. Moi qui avais toujours tout vécu intensément, j'étais maintenant indifférent à tout ce qui ne me concernait pas.

La famine ? Leur problème.

Les guerres ? Leur problème.

La crise ? J'serais bientôt plus là donc finalement.

Le détachement dont je faisais preuve avait de quoi affoler. Affoler les autres. Pas moi. Je me sentais bien là-dedans. J'admets qu'au fond, c'était pesant, mais j'avais appris à aimer ça.

"Mais pourquoi t'as pas bougé ton cul pour aller mieux si t'étais mal ?"

Parce que.

Je ne voulais rien connaître d'autre. Avec lui, j'avais tout connu. J'étais aussi rongé par une fatigue et un déclin permanent.

Ne cherchons pas trop loin. C'était comme ça, et puis basta. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse vivre ma belle-mort, sans histoire.

Puisque je me tue à vous dire que personne ne tenait à moi.

J'avais été renié de tous côtés. Des petits cons du lycée auraient peut-être pleuré ma mort parce que ça aurait été "si choquant de perdre quelqu'un qui mangeait à côté de moi tous les midis à la cantine" (alors que notons-le, je n'avais jamais mis un seul pied dans cette porcherie). Mes parents auraient feint quelques larmes pour faire bien devant le curé le jour de l'enterrement.

Finalement, peu de gens auraient pleuré, mais ils m'auraient oublié au bout de quelques mois et la vie aurait repris son cours.

Le klaxon d'un camion me tira violemment de cette énième analyse perso du passé, et je me décidais finalement.

Je devais bouger. Cette route était beaucoup trop tentante.

C'est donc avec ma traditionnelle nonchalance que je mis à marcher jusqu'au quartier le plus animé de la ville. Réputé pour ses bars et ses boîtes de nuit, ce lieu avait fait office de repaire aux lendemains de ma rupture. J'y venais régulièrement "me mettre des races" comme on l'entend si souvent. C'était dans ce bar que j'avais pris mes habitudes.

L'Amsterdam.

Une ambiance celtique revigorante, des bagarres comme on n'en voit que dans les films, et de l'alcool à profusion.

Et cette femme.

Les cheveux flamboyants, une voix enivrante, couvrant les bruits de ces vieux alcolos.

Une sirène parmi les requins.

Elle chantait incessamment, et vivait de son talent.

Oui elle chantait.

Elle chantait l'amour, l'océan, la liberté.

Elle vivait ce qu'elle chantait.

C'était comme si son aura recouvrait toute la pièce et apaisait les consciences les plus électriques.

Une aura couvrante.

Une aura étincelante.

Une aura apaisante.

Comme celle que pouvait avoir Zoro.

Malgré tous ses défauts, il parvenait à être le protecteur, l'homme aimant. Car il m'aimait, je le savais, il m'avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Même si tout était fini.

J'entrais donc dans l'Amsterdam.

Non.

J'embarquais dans l'Amsterdam.

C'était plus qu'un bar, c'était un navire en pleine tempête, un concentré d'iode et de vapeurs de rhum, un parfum d'océan et d'algues. L'odorat n'était pas le seul sens stimulé. La voix de la femme aux cheveux de feu ne s'éteignait jamais, et elle s'élevait au sein de murs de l'établissement.

"Les plus sombres cieux font briller les étoiles les plus lumineuses. Je nous vois. L'aube d'une ère, la naissance d'un nouveau jour, cette constellation que je vois"

Elle chantait cette phrase avec une présence aérienne, elle semblait s'élever, doucement mais assurément.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissais adoucir.

Finalement assis sur une des chaises du comptoir, je pris simplement du rhum. Ici, il était servi en bouteille. Car ici, on était pirate ou on ne l'était pas. Je n'avais jamais bu un meilleur alcool ailleurs. Et dieu sait que j'en avais testé.

Les percutions derrière moi feignirent un rythme que je pensais reconnaitre. Ma voix allait s'élever en même temps que celle de la déesse. Mais je fus le seul à entamer…

"The wind across the water…"

Ma bouche se ferma lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il y avait eu méprise sur la chanson. La mélodie continua dans un son de cloche et d'orage. Les paroles s'ajoutèrent.

"Je vois ses yeux brillants, il soigne mon cœur brisé. A travers lui, tu seras toujours à mes côtés"

Ma tête se tourna progressivement vers la silhouette qui avait troqué son habituelle gestuelle pour une posture plus classique derrière son micro, sans perdre une once d'émotion.

"Je t'entends appeler mon nom, il se fond au silence quand je me réveille, un moment perdu dans le temps…"

Mes pensées furent naturellement orientées vers la seule personne que j'avais aimée de ma vie. En fait, il revenait toujours dans mes pensées. Mon monde avait tourné autour de lui, et c'était toujours le cas. Il était comme cette tâche qui ne part jamais sur ton vêtement préféré.

"Et cette période est révolue…"

A l'écoute de cette phrase, je réglai et me levai.

"Et cette période est révolue"

Alors que je marchais vers la sortie, je fis tomber la bouteille que je tenais.

"Mais le souvenir perdure"

Le rhum s'écoula entre les planches du sol, et tandis que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas laisser cette larme couler, une baston éclata derrière moi. Le nom que l'on donnait au rhum prenait alors tout son sens. J'avançais à travers le chant lyrique qui résonnait dans la pièce et dans ma tête, y assenant des coups de massue abominables.

"Ton souvenir… perdure…"

La porte claqua.

Je m'échappai en courant de cette rue, le cœur serré, seulement à la recherche de calme. C'est finalement après quelques minutes que je trouvais une place, dans la rue déserte à côté de la gare.

Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle puissance depuis longtemps.

Cette aura…

J'étais sorti de mon état quelques instants. Mon esprit s'était envolé loin, très loin, pendant un court laps de temps. Il était temps pour le futur.

Je devais me canaliser, souffler un coup.

Oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Reprendre le contrôle froid que j'avais d'habitude sur moi.

Après deux ou trois vertiges, je réussis à me stabiliser.

Juste à temps, car un homme vint à ma rencontre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-Tu fais les hommes ?

Je crus ne pas comprendre sa question au début. "Tu fais les hommes". Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Il n'avait qu'à être plus clair.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire…

-Tu suces ?

Ce fut immédiatement plus clair. Je répondis par la négative et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il sentait bon. Le genre de parfum agréable qui nous montre tout de suite qu'une personne est propre.

-Tu fous quoi à c't'heure-là ici toi ? T'es encore un môme tu d'vrais être chez toi non ?

-Je suis partout chez moi. Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai plus de domicile fixe. Je vadrouille sans arrêt et c'est bon comme ça.

Une voiture passa et illumina le visage de l'homme qui m'avait abordé. Pas du genre moche. Et même complètement consommable. Je commençais à reconsidérer sa proposition. Il m'avait l'air tout de même assez âgé. Pas trop bien sûr, mais bien plus que moi. Les cheveux d'un naturel blanc, je supposais. D'une carrure plutôt très musclée. Son odeur était vraiment entêtante sans être dérangeante. Virile. Le parfum de base s'accordait parfaitement à l'arôme du tabac.

Aphrodisiaque à souhait.

-Et toi ?

-J'cherche un plan.

Intéressant.

Je le voulais. Pour ce soir. Dans l'instant. Sans regret ni remords je pouvais me livrer à lui, corps et âme.

J'étais certes encore jeune, mais j'étais déjà trop vieux pour ne pas ressentir le manque de la chaleur d'un autre. Le manque d'ébats torrides qui m'avaient fait fondre, il y a un jour, un mois, un an… Je ne savais plus. Toute notion du temps avait disparu.

-J'peux p't'être t'aider ?

-Tu prends combien ?

De plus en plus intéressant le pépère.

-Tu proposes ?

-J'ai un budget de 60 balles pour une bouche et un cul.

Je me foutais éperdument du prix. C'était juste un supplément.

-Adjugé vendu.

-J'ai ma bagnole garée pas loin.

Je le suivis en silence, décontracté avec une pointe d'anxiété. Arrivé à la voiture, il me laissa monter à l'avant, puis alla se placer du côté passager.

-On sera peut-être mieux "installés" ailleurs.

J'acquiesçai et il démarra. Alors que nous roulions vers le centre-ville pour atteindre la périphérie opposée, je le vis passer sa main sur son pantalon, et je devinai ainsi ce que j'allais devoir faire incessamment sous peu. Avec une main sur le volant, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas l'aisance suffisante pour retirer la boucle de sa ceinture. J'entrepris donc de l'aider, en laissant doucement mes mains glisser sur son anatomie qui commençait à déformer le tissu de son jean. Mes doigts défirent l'attache tandis que la base de mes mains reposait sur la bosse que je sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit.

Le cordon enlevé, je fis sauter sans ménagement tous les boutons qui faisaient office de braguette. Le membre prit tout de suite plus d'ampleur dans le sous-vêtement qui, plus élastique, permit à l'érection de se manifester sans entrave. Mon impatience grandit encore. C'était ce moment, érotique à souhait, que je préférais dans le premier ébat avec une personne. La découverte de l'anatomie de l'autre, d'abord à travers un tissu, puis à travers le toucher. Puis la mise à nu totale du sexe. Je voulais me faire languir un peu plus, mais le client en décida autrement.

Il dégagea son caleçon de sa main libre, découvrant un corps qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma propre excitation. Il ne voulait pas attendre, je le sentais. J'ignorai donc la traditionnelle "préparation de la verge" qui consistait en quelques caresses et coups de langue, et pris directement son membre en bouche. Le gémissement qu'il étouffa m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas préparé à un tel engouement de ma part. Je sentis la voiture dévier un peu, mais le chauffeur repris le contrôle. Sans traitement particulier, je laissais ma bouche glisser sur le sexe de cet amant d'un soir, le faisant parfois disparaitre au fond de ma cavité buccale. Des geignements sourds se mêlaient au bruit du moteur. Parfois je me demandais comment il pouvait réussir à maintenir sa trajectoire, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le siège. Sa conduite devint de plus en plus approximative lorsqu'il donna à l'une de ses mains la liberté de rythmer la cadence de mes vas-et-viens en la posant sur mon crâne. Je la sentis plus insistante lorsque ma bouche atteignait son pubis. J'avais compris qu'il voulait que je le garde plus longtemps. Je manquai à quelques reprises de m'étouffer, mais mon organisme semblait avoir oublié tout principe de régurgitation, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

Les gémissements se firent plus rauques, et il dégagea rapidement ma tête d'entre ses jambes.

-Ça craint si je jouis maintenant.

Nous étions sortis de la ville depuis quelques kilomètres déjà. Le pilote emprunta un chemin forestier et se gara sur le côté. L'endroit était désert. Il coupa les phares ainsi que le moteur, et laissa juste le plafonnier nous éclairer. Sans aucune patience, il attrapa mes bras et m'installa sur lui, m'embrassant sans ménagement. Nos langues se mêlèrent, échangeant passion et envie. Je sentais son sexe sous moi, impatient d'en subir plus. Je délaissais la bouche de mon client pour aller explorer son cou, le mordant et le suçant avec ferveur.

Il aimait ça, mais il me remit bientôt sur mon siège pour se déshabiller un peu plus.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon. Alors que je l'imitais, il reprit le contrôle de ma bouche. Cet échange eut un goût particulièrement exquis. Je me sentais désiré, et c'était maintenant dans mon pantalon que je n'avais pas encore enlevé que j'en ressentais les conséquences. Je coupai court au baiser pour retirer tout le tissu que j'avais sur mon corps, de mon t-shirt à mes chaussettes, en passant par le sous-vêtement.

C'était comme la liberté. Mon anatomie revivait dans cet espace sans limite. Je me rassis sur les cuisses de mon amant qui avait seulement conservé une dernière pièce de ses vêtements. Il recula son siège pour me faire de l'espace, et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, avec toute la fougue qu'une excitation débordante peut donner. Je dégageai à nouveau son sexe, et pris nos deux érections en main, les massant ensembles. Le contact de nos peaux ne me donna que plus d'envie.

J'enlevai donc promptement son boxer et m'empalai sur son sexe, sans aucune préparation. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je voulais juste le sentir, en moi, sans attendre. Je ne voulais pas de cette frustration préliminaire. Et il n'en voulait pas non plus. Nous étions tous les deux là pour la même bestialité.

Nos gémissements retentirent dans la voiture, sans gêne aucune. Et pourtant le plaisir y était. Mes hanches remuaient inlassablement sur lui. Entre deux geignements, je réussis à lui demander son nom. Smoker.

Il voulut reprendre le contrôle. Il ouvrit sa portière, et, toujours en moi, sortit en me portant et fit le tour du véhicule pour passer du côté passager. Il recula le siège, s'agenouilla et me bascula, dos sur le tableau de bord. C'était maintenant lui qui gérait la cadence, agitant son bassin avec une certaine force, et une maîtrise parfaite de mon plaisir. Cette position manquant cruellement de confort, je me retrouvais quelques instants plus tard à genoux sur le siège passager, les coudes côté conducteur, et Smoker au-dessus de moi satisfaisant toujours plus ma faim de plaisir.

Je le prévins que je sentais l'orgasme approcher.

-Je veux te voir.

Il me laissa me retourner face à lui et repris son activité, une main sur le siège, l'autre appuyée sur le volant.

Nous finîmes en même temps, lui en moi, et moi sur moi. Il s'affala sur mon corps, fébrile, et nous reprîmes notre respiration, nos corps transpirants d'excitation.

-Viens passer la nuit chez moi… J'en veux encore plus.

Je n'avais rien à faire, et rien à perdre, mais pour une raison encore un peu floue aujourd'hui, je déclinai son invitation. Il me donna quand même son adresse et son numéro de portable, au cas où j'eus besoin de ses soins un jour futur. Je savais que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que nous nous croisions, et j'attendais la fois d'après avec impatience.

Nous nous séparâmes après quelques embrassades. Remis de nos émotions, il me raccompagna à l'entrée de la ville.

Cette soirée avait été satisfaisante, et je songeais maintenant à rentrer. Et pourtant, il m'en fallait encore plus. La redescente de l'excitation m'avait fait refuser l'invitation de Smoker à passer la nuit chez lui, et je le regrettais. Certes j'avais son numéro de téléphone, mais l'obliger à revenir une heure après était un peu inenvisageable. Il aurait pris ça comme du foutage de gueule.

C'est donc sans aucune pudeur ni gêne que je me mis à marcher le long du trottoir dans l'espoir que quelqu'un s'arrête demander mes soins. Je n'attendis pas longtemps. Cinq minutes tout au plus.

En effet, une voiture noire se gara à côté de moi. La fenêtre côté passager descendit doucement, sans que je puisse voir le conducteur.

-Envie d'un peu de compagnie ?

-Non merci Ace c'est gentil.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

Cette voix.

L'homme se pencha vers la fenêtre, et la lueur des réverbères confirma son identité.

-Je…


	4. Carnivore

-Les gens m'énervent. Ils sont là, à débattre et polémiquer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils sont du genre à dénoncer quelque chose et à en faire l'apologie dans l'instant qui suit. C'est cette incohérence qui me dégoûte au plus profond de moi. Que penser de personnes qui ne sont pas capables de faire preuve d'un minimum de logique et de réflexion.

Et c'est moi le fou dans l'histoire ?

Les réseaux sociaux ne m'aident pas à me débarrasser de cette image que j'ai de la populace. Je vois fleurir les commentaires sans profondeur, en dessous de post dont la crédibilité a déjà fané. Les baufs pullulent sans limite. Tu vois, ceux qui racontent de la merde en pensant avoir réfléchi, alors qu'ils ne font que raconter ce que d'autres baufs ont dit avant eux. Ceux qui disent ce que tout le monde a déjà dit et répété. Ceux qui vivent dans le faux et l'illusion. Ceux qui manquent cruellement de jugeote et d'esprit critique.

Tout ça me gonfle et m'écœure.

Et j'aimerais quitter ces réseaux, mais c'est cette addiction pour le dégoût et la pourriture qui me retient.

J'ai un problème avec les gens de manière générale.

Je n'aime pas non plus ceux qui deviennent trop collants. Ceux qui me racontent leurs problèmes et cherchent à connaître les miens. Je ne dois rien à personne et personne ne me doit rien.

Au fond, je pourrais rester des heures sur cette chaise à déblatérer sur l'Homme. De cette vermine immonde qui n'est pourtant pas perdue.

Je n'aime pas les gens qui prétendent ne pas aimer les hommes "parce que c'est tous des connards sans cœur et que la race humaine est perdue". Ferme ta gueule t'es pas moins humaine que les autres.

L'humain n'est pas une mauvaise race. Il y a des cons et des moins cons. Il y a même des pas cons du tout. Il y a ceux avec qui l'on va s'entendre, et les autres. Ceux que je vais apprécier, et le reste que je méprise.

J'aime la capacité que la plupart ont à s'indigner contre tout sans rien faire pour obtenir le changement. Comprend l'ironie de ce dernier propos.

Mais bref.

Je crois que c'est de moi qu'on doit parler non ? Alors pourquoi j'en suis à cracher ma haine sur des bouffons qui ne peuvent même pas m'entendre et qui pensent certainement la même chose de moi ?

-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire d'une certaine manière.

Sérieusement.

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu en arriver là ?

Ahah oui.

C'est vrai.

Plus jamais les trottoirs.

Il avait baissé la vitre de sa vieille bagnole et moi, sans vérifier la tronche du conducteur, je lui avais brillamment proposé ma compagnie. C'est à la voix que l'avais reconnu lorsqu'il avait décliné mon offre. C'est cette impression que j'avais ensuite ressenti, comme quand on se prend un mur et que l'on tombe dans le vide juste après. Ou juste ce sentiment quand on se fait choper en train de faire une grosse connerie.

Moi. J'avais ressenti ça.

Mes joues s'étaient sans doute teintées d'un rouge profond et indélébile brillant dans la nuit. Il m'avait finalement ramené chez lui, et j'en étais là, à répondre sans broncher à ses questions.

Une séance chez le psy improvisée en plein milieu de la nuit.

Merveilleux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai bien voulu jouer le jeu en venant ici et en me prêtant à ce petit échange. Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Quel est le but de cet échange si je n'ai pas les réponses à mes questions ?

-Je sais pas mais j'me sens pas à l'aise ici. Promis j'recommencerai pas. J'peux m'barrer ?

-Je te rappelle juste que c'est grâce à moi que t'es dehors aujourd'hui. Si tu ne te plies pas gentiment à mes règles, tu risques de retourner de là où tu viens plus vite que tu penses.

Ce mec n'était pas un psy. C'était un tortionnaire.

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je te refile à tes parents en les mettant au courant que tu te fais péter la rondelle contre de l'argent ?

-Je pourrais te surprendre en t'apprenant qu'ils n'en auraient rien à branler. Leur fils n'est qu'un petit PD aux tendances suicidaires. Toute ma vie ils m'ont fait comprendre que j'étais destiné à clamser dans la misère et la honte. Je ne suis rien pour eux, et vu que la nature est si bien faite, ils ne sont rien pour moi. A vrai dire, personne n'est rien pour moi. Je méprise absolument tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Ces géniteurs n'ont fait que participer au chaos qu'est ma vie. Je maudis ma mère de ne pas avoir avorté. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis en vie. Pourquoi faire des gosses si c'est pour les détester après ? Je hais encore plus mes grands-parents pour avoir donné la vie aux monstres que sont mes pères. On n'a pas idée d'accoucher d'ordures pareilles. Soit mes grands-pères avaient les couilles atrophiées, soit mes grand-mères avaient l'utérus pourri. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose tournait pas rond. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'infiniment respectable mais je connais la limite entre le mal et le bien.

Alors oui, va leur raconter que le fruit foiré de leur union se fait ramoner le cul contre une petite rémunération. Ce sera difficile pour eux de me foutre à la porte vu le temps que je passe chez moi.

Et puis d'abord tu penses être qui pour changer mon monde comme ça ? Il faut vraiment être idiot, ou bien crétin pour pouvoir penser freiner quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que moi. J'ai pensé, vraiment, pouvoir faire confiance au médecin que tu es. Tu avais l'air plus compétent que les autres. Peut-être à cause de ton détachement. Mais au fond, t'es comme tous les autres, en pire. Utiliser mes conneries pour faire du chantage. Ce n'est pas l'envie de me soigner qui te motive. T'est juste un connard qui souhaite juste se tuer à m'enfoncer encore plus. Pourquoi faut-il toujours s'acharner à essayer de me bouffer. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous des putains de carnivores. Bouffer vos semblables. Pourquoi ? Pour vous sentir puissants ? Vous avez besoin de ça pour compenser votre souci d'exister ?

Un rictus absolument vicieux s'était dessiné sur sa sale face. Ses yeux gris s'étaient mis à pétiller.

-Et ensuite ?

Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. Haletant un peu après ce monologue, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Je sortais rarement de mes gonds, mais mon tempérament volcanique avait parfois raison de mon sang-froid.

-Bien. Merci. Ton petit excès de colère m'en a appris plus que tout ce que tu as pu me dire depuis le début et c'est là où je voulais en venir. Donc, commençons par le début. Tes parents.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à leur sujet. Je les considère autant comme parents qu'eux me considèrent comme fils. Ils m'ont renié et tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas supporté être le fils d'enflures comme eux. Ils me gardent chez eux par obligation, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à me jeter l'occasion venue. Ils ont été les premiers à appeler les secours lorsque je tentais de me suicider. Pas parce qu'ils tiennent à moi. Seulement car ils avaient la motivation de me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

Trafalgar arborait sa traditionnelle expression sérieuse mais détachée à la fois.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas dans ta tête tout ça ?

-C'est ce que tous mes psy m'ont dit jusqu'à présent. Ils ont tous rencontré mes parents. Ce sont des pros quand il s'agit de jouer la comédie. "J'aime mon fils plus que tout blah blah blah" et autres poussées ponctuelles d'amour qui s'évaporent une fois à la maison, où les doux mots laissent place aux violences physiques et verbales.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont toujours détesté comme ça ?

-Non

-Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui a été le déclencheur de cette haine ?

Je serrai involontairement les dents à l'écoute de cette phrase. D'après moi, quel avait été le déclencheur ?

C'était une brillante question à laquelle je n'allais pas répondre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toutes les séances que j'avais pu faire, je sentais qu'on avait touché un point sensible. Mes yeux s'étaient légèrement humidifiés.

-Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour cette nuit. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-C'est pas la peine. J'vais aller ailleurs. La porte doit être fermée depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors tu vas rester ici, ça sera plus sage.

-… Ok.

Soit. Je préférais dormir là plutôt que dehors. Pour cette nuit, la douceur d'un foyer, d'un vrai. Malgré le potentiel mensonge qui se cachait derrière ce psy, le visage qu'il arborait semblait panser quelque peu mon désespoir grandissant. Alors un peu de chaleur dans le blizzard de ma vie ne pouvait pas me faire grand mal.

Imbécile.

Etait-il persuadé de pouvoir me soigner ?

Après m'avoir indiqué ma chambre, il regagna la sienne.

Il semblait confiant.

Il était différent des carnivores. Je n'arrivais pas à définir s'il était pire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il représentait le plus grand des espoirs, le seul capable de combattre cette bête grandissante en moi, prête à me digérer et prendre tout ce que j'étais.


	5. Telescope - Transition

Il était parti tôt au matin, sans me réveiller. Délicate attention ou juste envie de fuir, je ne sais pas. Il avait simplement laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

"Je me suis permis de fouiller pour trouver de quoi manger. Pardon pour le dérangement et merci pour l'accueil."

Cet imbécile n'avait pas fermé la porte. En même temps je le voyais mal emporter les clés de chez moi. Mais il aurait pu me réveiller.

Il ne m'était jamais arrivé de ramener un patient chez moi. C'était une grande première.

J'aurais préféré éviter mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Il aurait été irresponsable de ma part de le laisser continuer à faire les trottoirs alors que je l'avais pris sur le fait. Belle ironie du sort que de tomber sur lui un des seuls soirs où je sortais.

C'était comme un signe.

Il m'avait parlé des gens, et surtout de ses parents. Mais il avait aussi évoqué le fait qu'ils n'étaient "qu'une partie du chaos de sa vie". Il devait y avoir autre chose. J'ignorais complètement la gravité de cette chose que j'essayais de deviner en rassemblant les divers éléments des séances.

Au fond, je ne savais pas grand-chose de cet adolescent. Ou de ce jeune adulte. J'étais juste certain qu'il s'était réveillé de diverses tentatives de suicide. Il avait beau m'affirmer avoir des parents tyranniques, je ne pouvais pas le croire sur parole. Je devais vérifier ses dires.

Sa capacité à appréhender le monde était intéressante, et je devinais qu'il y accordait beaucoup trop d'importance. Il avait beau affirmer n'en avoir rien à faire, la stupidité du monde l'écorchait. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui apprendre à se détacher de ses pensées. Le défi pour moi allait être de faire en sorte qu'il pense moins. Je devrais aussi soigner son esprit malade, et lui redonner goût à la vie.

Parcourir la distance dans ses yeux et lui ramener la lumière.

Mais je devais d'abord apprendre à le connaître plus.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir autant affecté ?

Les jeunes sont fragiles à cet âge. C'est ma propre fragilité qui m'avait poussé à exercer ce métier. Je me rappelle de cette époque compliquée qu'avait été ma jeunesse. C'est grâce à une sorte de déclic que je m'étais finalement sorti des ténèbres. Et j'étais aujourd'hui motivé par le besoin de le sortir lui, de ces ténèbres. Mais son cœur était devenu tellement noir que ramoner la suie l'entachant me semblait être un défi plus qu'ambitieux.

Dès mon réveil, je me mis en quête de fouiller plus assidument dans le passé d'Ace. Et s'il était compliqué d'instaurer le dialogue avec lui, effectuer un travail de recherche au préalable en consultant son suivi psychiatrique me semblait être une bonne initiative.

Je pensais être assez doué pour me passer de ce travail. Aucun de mes anciens patients ne m'avait donné de fil à retordre comme lui. Je n'avais jamais connu l'échec. Et surtout, je n'avais jamais été contraint de fouiller dans les archives. C'était pour moi se fier au travail d'un collègue, et ma confiance envers eux était limitée.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix.

Lorsque je trouvai enfin le dossier que je recherchais, ce fut la surprise totale. Un nombre incalculable de noms de psy se suivaient sans fin. J'avais surtout beau tourner les pages, aucune information supplémentaire ne venait s'ajouter à celles que je possédais déjà. A part le descriptif de ses différentes tentatives, rien ne semblait particulièrement pertinent.

Il était relaté plusieurs fois les termes "instable" et "dangereux".

Ignares attardés.

L'incompétence des bouffons qui s'étaient succédés pour "venir en aide" à Ace semblait enfin éclairer la raison pour laquelle sa confiance envers le corps médical était réduite à zéro.

En feuilletant les rapports de séance, il m'apparut que je n'étais pas le premier à qui il décrivait le comportement de ses parents. Cette confession se faisait de plus en plus rare au fil des séances. Avait-il compris qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux ?

Les bilans, pour la plupart vierges, mettaient en avant la discrétion d'Ace sur sa vie, et ainsi sa volonté de vraiment vouloir en finir. Je me rendais compte que le défi n'allait finalement pas être des plus simples à relever. Certains auraient pris peur devant un tel monstre amoureux de la mort. Je ressentais juste de l'excitation. La jubilation de pouvoir lui rendre son envie de vivre.

En tournant une page, je tombais sur cette note : "Zoro".

Je fis d'autres recherches à travers le dossier sans retomber sur une note identique. J'en déduis donc que c'était là la clé du problème.

J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. Il le fallait. J'avais ce sentiment qui me disait que le temps pressait.

Un autre signe ?

L'adresse de l'adolescent en poche je me mis en route vers chez lui. Il habitait à l'opposé de l'endroit où je vivais. Un beau quartier, réputé pour son calme et ses maisons bourgeoises.

On se serait cru dans une série américaine. Quel jardin était le plus grand ? Quelle maison avait le plus de gueule ? Finalement, quelle propriété étalait le plus l'argent de ses propriétaires ? Mon épave faisait tâche au milieu des voitures de luxe qui s'étalaient devant les garages.

J'allais descendre de mon véhicule lorsque je reconnus Ace, rentrant chez lui. La porte d'entrée se referma avant que j'arrive.

Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui si je dois me réjouir ou être atterré de ce que je vis et entendis lorsque j'arrivai sur le palier.

La scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux relevait du surréalisme, et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.


	6. Ça a commencé - Partie 1

J'étais parti avant qu'il se lève en prenant soin de déposer un petit mot gentil histoire de le remercier pour l'action dont il aurait très bien pu se passer. J'étais animé d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

Je ne voulais voir personne.

Je ne voulais surtout pas entendre qui que ce soit.

La nuit que je venais de passer avait été particulièrement angoissante. Je m'étais senti bien et c'est sans-doute ce qui m'avait effrayé. Certains sont terrorisés par le noir et la solitude. Je l'avais été, il y a longtemps, mais ces peurs avaient été remplacées par la crainte d'autrui.

A vrai dire, même si être seul me faisait vomir à en crever, être avec quelqu'un me semblait encore pire.

J'avais essayé maintes et maintes fois de m'expliquer cette sensation. Cette peur de deux choses diamétralement opposées impossibles à fuir. Je pouvais en semer une mais je me retrouvais inéluctablement en présence de l'autre.

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Je pouvais seulement me réfugier dans la soumission et l'attente.

Et qu'est-ce que j'avais attendu !

A force, je ne savais même plus ce que j'attendais.

Et c'est à la tombée des nuits sans lune, froides et brumeuses, que je me souvenais.

La mort.

C'est elle que j'attendais.

Cette planète n'est pas la Terre. Elle s'appelle Enfer. Pourquoi créer cet espace ailleurs alors que nous y sommes tous. Nous nageons dans ses vapeurs nauséabondes à longueur de journée. Ce monde est mort. Encore plus que je ne l'étais moi-même. J'étais un saint comparé à cette terre souillée, un ange au blanc immaculé.

Je pouvais me sauver.

Sauter de ce pont.

Me trancher la gorge sans pâlir devant la simple abomination de ce geste libérateur.

Accrocher ma ceinture à cet arbre et glisser mon cou dans un nœud soigneusement préparé.

Jeter allègrement mon corps impur sous un TGV et repeindre tout ce joli paysage d'un rouge gourmand.

J'en avais eu assez de parcourir ce chemin des larmes. J'avais emprunté celui de la silencieuse torture.

Cette torture provenait de la réflexion incessante dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Toujours réfléchir sur ma condition, sur les causes de mes maux. Je n'étais bon qu'à ça. Réfléchir. Chaque passage à l'action que j'effectuais se soldait par un échec.

Je n'étais même pas capable de me tailler les veines de manière efficace.

Peut-être que la vie était finalement mon destin.

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque cette pensée pénétra mon esprit. Un rire méprisant, insolemment arrogant envers moi-même.

Je ne sais pas qui je mis au défi à ce moment précis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'articuler un "vivra bien qui crèvera le premier".

Je m'étais perdu longtemps dans mes raisonnements trop profonds mais si futiles, tant que j'en étais arrivé sans m'en rendre compte dans le quartier où je résidais. J'avais reconnu les jardins ternes et les maisons à l'âme volée. Envolée l'âme. Adieu et à jamais.

Elles étaient si belles avant.

Avant quoi ?

Avant que tu partes ?

Non. Ça remontait à plus longtemps encore.

Avant l'innocence, sans doute. Car même innocent je savais à quel point ces baraques respiraient la pourriture.

Par exemple, toi, mon tendre voisin, tellement bourré de fric que tu chiais des lingots d'or dans tes chiottes pavées de diamants. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom mais je savais que ta nana plus jeune de quarante ans se payait des gigolos qu'elle ramenait dans ton lit, avec les billets que tu empochais à cause ou grâce au sacrifice de ta vie sociale. Le pauvre bougre l'avait appris au bout de 7 ans, et s'en était allé se tirer une balle avec l'un de ses révolvers de collection. Le sang avait certainement été dur à nettoyer sur la moquette du bureau.

Hm…

Une si belle moquette…

Je me rappelle aussi du monsieur au bout de la rue, qui, désespérément seul, avait acheté trois chihuahuas pour lui tenir compagnie. Il était finalement mort de solitude devant sa télé dans le fauteuil de son salon. Il était tellement coupé du monde que son corps n'avait été retrouvé que deux mois après son décès. L'identification avait d'ailleurs été difficile compte tenu de l'état du cadavre, rongé d'un côté par la décomposition, et de l'autre par ses chiens qui n'avaient finalement pas tardé à le rejoindre dans l'autre monde, eux-mêmes bouffés par les rats. Son enterrement n'avait eu lieu qu'en compagnie du curé et du fossoyeur. Et de ses chiens.

Pauvre homme...

Et pauvres chiens.

Cette drôle d'histoire m'avait inspiré une morale : "barre toi de chez ton maître avant d'être contraint de le bouffer pour survivre". Cette morale ne s'appliquait bien sûr qu'aux chiens. Ce que je n'étais pas jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Du moins, pas au sens propre.

J'avais besoin de bouffer personne pour survivre, moi. Je ne voulais même pas survivre. Finalement tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Le chemin de la pourriture me menait à présent à l'endroit du désastre. Mon chez moi officiel, qui était pourtant loin d'être mon chez moi. J'en étais convaincu, je n'appartenais pas à ce milieu de bourges coincés, où tout le monde se souciait plus de son image que des choses vraiment importantes.

C'est ce genre de quartier qui aurait pu inspirer de magnifiques chansons à GiedRé, ou des pièces parfaites à Feydeau. Malheureusement, l'une n'était toujours pas assez trash pour écrire l'horreur de ce milieu, et l'autre était trop mort pour le parodier.

Car oui, même si ce milieu était apparemment bien éclairé, respirant joie et bonheur, il s'y cachait pourtant la misère et la moisissure. Car les fondations dorées de ces beaux quartiers reposaient sur la décrépitude de la terre sèche et remuée par les séismes du paraître. Ceux qui cherchent ici les rêves et les contes de fées y laisseront leur peau, leur salut n'existe pas entre ces murs.

J'arrivais finalement chez moi, et ouvrais la porte d'entrée avec toute la nonchalance du monde. N'attendant de réponse de personne, je ne pris pas la peine de m'annoncer. J'allais juste regagner ma chambre et reprendre ma vie d'avant, jusqu'au prochain appel de la fin qui surviendrait sûrement ce soir ou dans la nuit.

Mes plans furent contrariés par mon père qui déboula dans le couloir. Le regard noir qu'il arborait ne laissait rien présager de très joyeux pour moi. Je m'étais habitué avec le temps à son tempérament agressif et sa violence non contrôlée. Je ne me posais plus la question du pourquoi. J'étais le fils un peu trop original, appartenant trop à un autre monde pour être accepté dans cette baraque. Fut un temps où ils me soutenaient, mais j'avais divergé au-delà de l'acceptable dans leurs coutumes et croyances. Dans cet environnement ou l'image était ce qui primait sur le reste, je faisais tâche, et la violence était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour me faire payer mon anticonformisme.

Quelque-soit le prétexte, je me pris la patate de ma vie. Punition pour être parti trop longtemps sans prévenir ou simple pulsion, je n'en savais rien et je m'en foutais. J'attendais juste que sa crise finisse pour ensuite vaquer à mes occupations.

Les insultes fusèrent bientôt, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas. A vrai dire, je n'écoutais pas. Il pouvait déblatérer ses inepties tant qu'il le voulait, je n'en avais clairement rien à foutre. J'avais appris à arrêter de riposter. Ça ne servait à rien. La rigidité de sa connerie était inébranlable.

Ma mère arriva bientôt pour juger le spectacle pathétique dont j'étais l'acteur principal.

Je ne sais pas lequel des deux m'irritait le plus. Le gorille abruti qui me servait de père ou la plante verte qui m'avait engendré.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après quelques instants de passivité. Je sentis quelque chose en moi que j'avais réprimé depuis longtemps. Cette envie de ne plus me laisser faire que j'avais enfouie en me disant qu'elle ne me servirait plus à rien.

Elle surgit de manière inopinée, et se traduisit par un uppercut que j'envoyai dans la sale face de mon paternel. Bien que le coup n'eut pas le succès escompté, mes bras ne pouvant défier la montagne de muscle qu'il était, le temps qu'il se remette de la surprise de ma riposte me laissa une ouverture pour commencer à m'enfuir dans les escaliers. Après que ma mère ait hurlé un "tu dois le respect à ton père !" qui avait toujours eu le don de me faire rire, le concerné m'attrapa par le bras et m'envoya valser sur le sol du salon. Ma génitrice était devenue complètement hystérique tandis que mon paternel m'étranglait littéralement au sol. J'essayais de me dégager comme je pouvais mais c'était ridiculement perdu d'avance. J'étais secrètement partagé entre l'espoir qu'il me tue, et celui qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Je n'étais pas le réel fou dans l'histoire. Il l'était. C'était un dépressif non diagnostiqué. Tout le monde en avait peur, ma mère la première. Elle se pliait à tous ses caprices par peur de le voir s'énerver. Il régnait sur la famille à coup de gueulantes et d'intimidation. J'avais hérité d'une part de son caractère, mais j'en faisais visiblement meilleur usage que lui.

La pression qu'il exerçait sur ma gorge ne se relaxait pas. Il voulait vraiment me tuer ?

Ma mère continuait de brailler à côté, alors que je commençais à voir des étoiles tournoyer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa à ce moment, mais un bruit assourdissant retentit.

L'étreinte exercée se détendit. Ma mère se tut alors que des bruits de pas couraient en direction du salon.

Mon père se retourna.

A la surprise générale, Trafalgar surgit dans le salon et terrassa mon père d'un coup de genou qu'il lui envoya dans la tête.

Ma mère se remit à hurler, mais mon attention reposait sur Law, qui pouvait se féliciter d'avoir à ce moment toute mon estime et ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Mon géniteur se redressa, prêt à en découdre, mais n'ayant pas récupéré du coup précédent, le psy attrapa le col de son haut sans ménagement, et lui décrocha le plus beau soufflet que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma courte existence.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis déclara dans un calme olympien :

-Refaites ça une seule fois et je vous encule avec votre propre tête.

J'étais sans voix.

Après l'avoir relâché, il me releva et m'entraîna vers la sortie de la maison. La porte d'entrée était littéralement explosée.

Il m'emmena à sa voiture, démarra et prit la route.

Un silence de mort régnait. Lui était concentré sur sa conduite, et moi j'étais là, la tête contre la vitre, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il sortit une cigarette et m'en tendit une, toujours sans un mot.

Je brisai le silence en articulant difficilement un "merci" qui se voulut presque inaudible.

Il me demanda simplement si mes blessures me faisaient mal, ce à quoi je répondis par la négative.

Le temps s'était suspendu dans l'habitacle, jusqu'à l'arrivée à son domicile.

Après avoir coupé le contact, il descendit et m'ouvrit la portière, prêtant un soin particulier à mes pas qui se voulaient hésitants et approximatifs.

Mes jambes s'étaient transformées en une étendue infinie de coton, flottant au milieu de cet espace figé dans le temps, ancré dans l'éternel.

Malgré le sang qui naissait, coulant le long de mon front et de mes joues, malgré la souffrance physique que j'éprouvais, je me sentais bien.

C'est une fois à l'intérieur de la maison que je redécouvris la chaleur et la protection qui avaient disparu depuis des années.

Dans le silence des bras qu'il noua autour de moi.

Dans la chaleur, la protection et le silence de ses bras.

Je me rappelle.

C'est à ce moment, alors que j'étais mort aux yeux du monde, qu'il avait réussi à me ramener des ténèbres, en bas, prisonnier de l'étreinte des ombres.

C'est à ce moment-là, que ça a commencé.

 **Remarque de fin de chapitre : Yosh ! Hey nan sérieux c'est adorable de suivre ma fic vous êtes super mignons et tout et tout vos messages et vos reviews me font boom boom à mon p'tit cœur de fragile !**

 **J'suis vraiment désolé de péter votre délire de fin de chapitre mais sérieusement, honnêtement, y'a pas une option pour foutre un vrai commentaire "d'auteur" (lawl) au début et à la fin des chapitres ? Parce que j'aimerais vachement répondre à certaines reviews laissées par des lecteurs anonymes mais j'sais vraiment pas utiliser ce site… Et au passage T'inquiète KawaSca j'ai parfaitement saisi l'ambiance de ta review et franchement j'ai fort fort ri ! J'ai réussi à pécho un petit ordi de merde qui doit avoisiner les quatre pouces et demi donc pour écrire les fics c'est pas tip top… Mais t'inquiète j'me barre de la fac donc j'vais trouver un taff et acheter un Flofinator digne de ce nom pour écrire plein de chapitres et tout et tout ! Hier j'ai regardé Joséphine Ange Gardien et j'ai découvert ma vocation. J'vais faire Chippendale j'suis sûr que ça peut rapporter gros ! Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta riview cher ami de sexe non identifié (mâle ou femelle ?)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit merci vraiment à tous ! Vos messages me poussent à écrire avec plus ou moins d'assiduité, mais toujours avec autant de passion ! Parce que ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est de VOUS faire plaisir. Et j'le pense en plus donc c'est cool !**

 **J'crois qu'on est arrivés à peu près la moitié de la fic ! Bref j'vous fais plein de p'tits poutous virtuels et j'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira toujours autant ! (enfin si elle vous plait quoi)**

 **A plus dans l'bus !**

 **Attah nah ça c'était vraiment nul à chier.**

 **Bref vu que j'ai pas trouvé de manière descente ou digne de vous dire "à plus tard", donc on va s'arrêter là. KISSU KISSU ! (bientôt j'vais faire des commentaires plus longs que mes chapitres ça craint…)**


	7. Ça a commencé - Partie 2

Oui c'est à ce moment-là que ça a commencé.

La redécouverte de ce qu'étaient l'espoir et l'amour, ces sentiments que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps.

Pas depuis longtemps dans le temps, celui-ci n'étant qu'un concept, mais longtemps dans mon cœur, aussi guimauve cela puisse-t-il paraître.

Nous étions restés longtemps comme ça, dans le silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Trafalgar et moi. Longtemps comme on l'entend tous les jours cette fois.

Notre étreinte avait laissé des marques sur notre peau, rouges, brûlantes, témoignant de la sincérité du geste. Il était sans doute heureux de me retrouver sauf, et j'étais pour ma part soulagé de trouver en lui un témoin des actes que j'avais maintes fois dénoncés sans pour autant que mes plaintes soient entendues. Je pouvais recommencer à donner ma confiance à quelqu'un. Je le sentais.

La journée n'était pas finie, elle ne faisait que commencer.

Il n'était même pas midi, et j'avais cette impression désagréable de rentrer d'une longue soirée arrosée. Pourtant je me sentais si léger…

Il m'assit sur le canapé et quitta la salle un instant en me laissant seul.

Seul.

Et seul je regardais autour de moi. A la fois perdu et retrouvé, paisible, dans cet espace qui ne m'étais pas inconnu mais que j'avais quand même l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

Je l'entendais dans la salle d'à côté, claquant les portes des tiroirs, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il revint dans le salon, me pris par la main, me leva et me dirigea en direction de la salle de bain.

Là, il m'invita à me poser sur un tabouret, puis il déposa sur le lavabo divers soins et compresses. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant moi, et commença à essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de mon front, traçant des lignes écarlates sur mes joues finissant leur course en perlant sur mes vêtements.

Je gardais les yeux baissés, intimidé par les siens, si gris et si profonds. J'avais peur qu'il lise en moi, qu'il voie mon appréhension mêlée à mon soulagement. Ces sentiments n'étaient en rien honteux, mais j'avais juste peur de me dévoiler face à lui. Cette pudeur à son égard naissait du fait que je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider.

J'avais peur d'être aidé.

Comme un alcoolique boit tout en sachant que l'alcool aura raison de sa santé mais ne peut s'en empêcher, comme un fumeur fume tout en sachant qu'il se risque à diverse maladie mais ne parvient à s'arrêter, je me sentais piégé. J'étais accro à cette hygiène nauséabonde. L'alcoolique et le fumeur savent qu'ils se risquent à la mort, et ils la craignent. Cela peut constituer une motivation pour se soigner. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas peur du trépas, et c'est en ça que mon addiction était apparemment impossible à combattre.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque la compresse imbibée de désinfectant entra en contact avec la plaie. Mes yeux se rouvrirent mécaniquement devant le visage de Law qui s'animait d'un rictus à la fois moqueur et compatissant. Je me sentis rougir et laissai mon regard tomber vers le sol.

Deux secondes peut-être, avant que l'attraction de son faciès ne devienne trop dure à répulser.

Je relevai donc les yeux et le regardai. Les siens étaient occupés à observer la lésion.

Je remarquai qu'il avait cette manie de tirer le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il effectuait un travail de précision.

C'était mignon.

Très mignon.

Tellement mignon que pendant que je me répétais intérieurement que ça l'était, le bout de mon doigt était arrivé sur le bout de sa langue.

Mais quel con.

Un moment d'égarement intérieur qui se traduisait par un acte ridicule à l'extérieur.

Si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me regarde d'un air totalement ahuri, sa réaction défia la maigre imagination dont j'avais fait preuve en créant en moi les scénarios possibles.

Il prit ma phalange entre ses dents, tout en pansant mes blessures. Rien ne pouvait le perturber ni le dévier de l'attention particulière dont il faisait preuve à mon égard.

Et j'étais là, déconcerté par mon doigt toujours prisonnier de sa dentition.

-Ku krembes.

Je tremblais, c'est vrai. La situation actuelle et les événements précédents ne m'aidaient pas à garder un calme olympien.

Après avoir fini son travail sur mes plaies, il dégagea mon index en le poussant avec sa langue et me regarda en affichant un sourire.

-Tu seras bientôt comme neuf !

Il avait oublié de préciser "physiquement"

Qu'importe.

Il se leva et je ne tardai pas à l'imiter.

-Tu veux prendre une douche peut-être ? Un bain ? Pour te détendre. Tu trembles et tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Tu peux parler aussi tu sais ? J'sais même plus à quoi ressemble ta voix j't'entends quasi jamais ! T'es toujours là à faire la gueule de manière totalement nonchalante. T'es p't'être pas doté de la capacité "sourire" ? Si ?

-Mais ta gueule ! Bien sûr que si j'sais parler !

J'affichai mon plus grand sourire et le rétractai aussitôt.

-Tu vois que j'sais sourire !

Il explosa de rire.

-Tu vois que t'es tendu !

J'abandonnai alors mon habituel manque d'expression faciale en arborant une moue boudeuse à souhait.

-Tu veux te doucher du coup ?

Ce fut ma tête qui répondit une fois de plus.

Il alluma le chauffage et passa un coup d'éponge dans la baignoire qui était déjà éclatante de propreté. Il mit ensuite l'eau à couler, vérifiant régulièrement la température. Un bain donc.

J'étais assis dans le coin, attendant en le regardant s'activer pour que je me sente à l'aise. J'étais bien dans ce coin. Il y faisait chaud, et la plaie sur mon front picotait agréablement. Sa présence participait aussi à mon bien-être du moment.

-File tes fringues j'vais essayer de rattraper les tâches de sang.

Il se retourna pour respecter mon "intimité". Drôle de réaction pour un psy. Nous parlerons donc d'intimité physique.

Je rentrai dans le bain avant qu'il ne se retourne, même si ma pudeur ne se voyait pas injuriée par le regard de Trafalgar sur mon corps nu.

Après avoir jeté un regard furtif derrière lui pour voir si j'étais complètement entré dans le bain, il finit par me faire face et ramassa mes vêtements.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Si t'as besoin de quelque chose tu m'appelle.

Il entama sa marche vers la porte, mais une pulsion grandit inopinément en moi, comme un réflexe instinctif incontrôlable.

Je lui attrapai-donc le bras, et sans un mot attirai son visage au mien. C'est quand je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire que je me préparai à me prendre la patate de ma vie.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes sans qu'il n'y oppose de résistance.

Il me regarda, légèrement déconcerté.

Après un court moment de suspens temporel, il abandonna mes vêtements sur le sol pour laisser ses mains libres de prendre mon visage.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les miennes, avant de finalement les faire siennes.

Cette douceur…

J'avais, jadis, reçu cette douceur.

Mais c'était différent.

-Je veux que tu restes.

Il sourit.

Etais-ce un oui ?

J'eus la réponse lorsque je le vis enlever son t-shirt.

Je pris l'initiative de défaire la ceinture de son jean que je déboutonnai au passage. Il finit de se dévêtir seul, se dévoilant face à moi sans une once de gêne.

La taille de la baignoire ne permettait pas l'intrusion de deux individus de notre carrure en son espace. Alors, pour nous y sentir à l'aise, nos jambes durent se croiser s'enlacer, s'étreindre. Elles ne furent pas les seules, car nos bras aussi éprouvèrent bientôt ce cruel besoin de contact. Nos doigts se cherchaient alors, à travers la vapeur de l'eau bouillante refroidissant mon corps ardent de désir. Pour lui ou pour ce qu'il incarnait maintenant. Et pourtant, j'avais si froid, ce froid incandescent, de désir et d'impatience.

Mais qu'attendais-je ?

Je le su lorsqu'il noya sa tête dans mon cou, le recouvrant de frissonnants et assurés baisers qui eurent raison de ma capacité à retenir certains grognements. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son dos, le faisant gémir de douleur mêlée de plaisir, et lui conférant l'envie de se venger, avantage qu'il prit en usant de ses dents. L'une de ses mains vint agripper ma nuque et bascula ma tête vers l'arrière. Il s'approcha et cueilli ma bouche, avec cette fois plus d'appétit puisque ce ne furent pas nos lèvres qui s'effleurèrent, mais nos langues qui s'arrachèrent l'une à l'autre.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, non pas de joie, ni de tristesse, mais d'excitation. Car ses caresses buccales, sa manière de reprendre sa respiration en laissant reposer son souffle sur mon menton avant de retourner mordiller mon épaule m'avaient plongé au cœur d'un volcan prêt à exploser et à rependre des myriades de paillettes de magma en fusion dans les tumultes d'un océan de plaisir.

Les conséquences se répercutèrent sur mon anatomie qui ne demeurait pas indifférente à tous les soins que mon psy m'apportait. Voulant vérifier l'état de la sienne, je glissai discrètement ma main entre nos jambes. Il se rendit compte de mon investigation avant qu'elle ait totalement abouti, et il stoppa toutes ses activités. Je souris.

Il était déjà trop tard.

Certes je n'avais pas pu m'en saisir, mais le bout de mes doigts avait frôlé son sexe qui s'était révélé dans le même état que le mien.

Il attrapa alors mes jambes et les tira vers lui, et je me retrouvai assis face à lui, nos intimités trop proches, si proches que les vagues créées dans l'eau les faisaient parfois se toucher. Il m'allongea et se reposa sur moi, me surplombant et me couvrant de toute sa nudité. Nous reprîmes alors nos embrassades, nos corps en contact, et ses mains massant de temps à autres les parties sensibles que j'avais un jour désiré vendre. La pression qu'il exerçait parfois en étreignant de ses doigts mon cou ajoutait cette passion qui accélérait les pulsions de mon cœur, les faisant résonner dans ma tête. Il vint caresser mon anatomie de ses mains douces et tatouées, glissant son indexe le long de ma verge tout en léchant mon cou en remontant vers ma bouche. C'était sexuel sans l'être, pas encore. C'était seulement plus qu'érotique.

Et terriblement bon.

Il me redressa, et mes mains allèrent chercher, hésitantes, entre l'envie de son érection et la douceur de son visage. Les siennes avaient l'air plus sûres, caressant mon dos, cherchant toujours plus bas.

Alors que nos corps se réchauffaient, l'eau refroidissait, et la mousse disparaissait, laissant notre peau luisante et l'onde opaque.

Le bout de nos doigts, entamés par le temps passé en immersion, perdaient en sensation. Trafalgar me releva-donc, et se leva à son tour. Il prit le pommeau et mit le jet en marche, me libérant de la mousse qui avait tenu jusque-là, dévoilant l'étendue de mon excitation. La sienne rivalisait sans grande difficulté.

Nous sortîmes de la baignoire, et il s'appliqua à me sécher, m'essuyant le dos avec une serviette d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'accroupit, m'essuya les jambes et me fit faire demi-tour. Toujours dans la même position, il passa le tissu sur mon torse, y enlevant les gouttes qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à mon pubis.

Endroit où il déposa un baiser, renforçant toujours plus mon érection, tandis que la sienne avait perdu de l'envergure. Il se laissa aller à un coup de langue furtif le long de mon frein et se releva en se léchant les lèvres. Le geste inopiné avait fait son effet, et j'avais été surpris.

Il sourit et m'embrassa, fier de sa provocation, tout en enroulant la serviette autour de nous. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, dans la douce température de la pièce, puis il me laissa nu au milieu de la salle de bain, revenant un instant après, habillé d'un simple peignoir. Il m'en tendit un, le même, et je l'enfilai. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais je le retins et ramenai son visage au mien, l'embrassant encore. Je sentis qu'il voulait se dégager pour reprendre son élan et m'emmener, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'avais besoin de sa langue maintenant. Il résolut le problème en m'attrapant les jambes, et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Nos bouches se défirent, et sa tête sombra dans mon cou, sa main dans mes cheveux encore mouillés. Il se sépara finalement de moi et s'étala de son côté du lit, me laissant certes frustré de ne pas avoir fini ce que nous avions commencé, mais comblé et rassuré par sa présence.

Nous restâmes donc ainsi, flottants, dans la douce lueur de la fin de l'après-midi, épuisés, dans cette atmosphère onirique.

Law avait ressuscité la lueur de vie en moi. Il le savait autant que moi, et je m'endormis dans les songes d'un potentiel avenir.

 **Commentaire de fin de chapitre : Non je ne suis pas mort.**

…

…

…

 **Ce commentaire aurait pu s'arrêter ici, mais vu que j'ai énormément d'estime pour vous je vais faire un effort~ Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue période d'inactivité due à un syndrome de la page blanche assez conséquent, à une flémingite aigue et à un manque de temps certain. Je ne peux pas vous garantir la régularité de la publication des chapitres, mais promis, je vais faire un effort. Attendons tout de même la fin de la période des fêtes qui est assez trash quand on travaille à Carrefour ! Alors oui je ferai mon maximum pour publier plus rapidement ! En attendant, promettez-moi d'être gentils avec les caissiers à Carrefour, car qui sait, votre caissier, c'est peut-être moi.**

 **Bonnes fêtes à vous !**

 **Effecy.**


End file.
